Only Ice -:The Story of Aubrey Bennett:-
by HetaliaLuv6669
Summary: (More chapters to come, soon! Rated T for now, possible M later.) How my eyes fated to fall upon this notebook for the guidance, I might never know. To this day I find it hard to tell fable from fact because I have seen my dreams become a reality in a quite unexpected, short amount of time. You'd have to be partially insane to believe... (Cover Picture is Aubrey)


_**(Hey guys! I figured, reading as much fanfiction of ROTG as I do, that nobody had really made a story with their OC being Jamie's sister! I felt so proud of myself, thinking this up, and it will surely have more story-line [angst, fluff, building love, strife, confusion, betrayal, etc.] then my other [still on-going] Jack & Jinn tale does. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I do while making it. If any warning at all, chapters will be kind of long. Thanks for reading!~)**_

How my eyes fated to fall upon this long forgotten notebook for the guidance in my mythical discoveries, I might never know. To this day I find it hard to tell fable from fact because I have seen my dreams become a reality in a quite unexpected, short amount of time. What I am about to trust these creased pages with is secrets I've kept from everyone besides my family; give or take a few friends and even then I hadn't told much The stories I can entrust to you may seem blasphemous in many, many ways; it will be disconcerting, and may startle you, but can dazzle the thoughts yet more. This is likely never to be read by any other of human kind, save for those few of us who witnessed it all, like, ever, so it's probably a foolish choice to write this in dedication. However, I like to think ahead on the important things, and I think this will be a great tale to re-tell myself, and my children someday. As long as I can keep them believing, teach them that you're never too old to imagine, to dream beyond your wildest beliefs and just let go of all your worries because there is a group of kind people I know well… well, not so human… one's a bunny!- ah, getting off track. But, they will always guard you, and keep you safe no matter what the cost… Remember to keep your whole heart and mind open to your imagination, be limitless, be powerful, be spontaneous! Keep your eyes wide with that wonderment, and you have to be able to feel with your soul you can fight it, have the courage, the sassy taste to ward off the down-side of things. More importantly, keep your hearing honed and ready because you never know when you might need to hear something; to save a friend, to save yourself, and to tell the fact from the imaginary because the lines of this world are getting far-too-blurred.. I, Aubrey Jennifer Bennett, have the most amazing tale to tell.

It was just like any other snow day, nothing particularly memorable about it at the most. I, as any other young adult was in my room coddled up in my blankets, with my eyes closed to rest and music blaring in my ears. But I could never really focus much, because I was too much of a thinker. I could try hard every-day, and I would, to concentrate but… my mind was always elsewhere.. I was never one to be made fun of for a foggy mind; I found it rather interesting. The more I thought, the more of a day-dream I lived in, and the more I dreamed, the younger I felt. I am Aubrey Bennett and I am nothing but a child trapped in a 17 year old girl's body. I turned myself over from my back to my stomach, blonde head slightly bobbing to the melodies I heard play through my headphones. I swiped my thumb across the circular pad to switch the venue, smirking at the corner of my lips, down at the little pink iPod I held in my one right hand. My gaze drifted to the side of the hand holding it and I frowned. My, I was getting a little pale wasn't I? I didn't see what it was about me that made me feel so different than others. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't call myself a freak for it, nor did I feel better than everyone else, just… different. I never liked sports like most girls at my school did, nor did I take up cheerleading or strike up the band or choir. Some people blame it on just plain laziness but I beg to differ. That stuff had never caught my eye like a pastel and portrait had. I am an artist, and everything I did, I speculated about for days afterward. I was rather laid-back, not much to bite but I had a ton of bark when it came down to it. Yeah, I had true guts and never really did beware the consequences of my actions. I loved what I did, for what I was, and trying to get other people to accept that… well, that was another story. So I shrugged and settled on a punk-rock song, flopping down on my pillows, curling up on my right side and closing my eyes, only for my door to slam open. With the tunes in my ears I could barely hear my darling little sister Sofie as she came to me wondering about something, trying in vain to climb up onto my much taller bed. With a laugh I plucked my ear-buds from my ears and left the iPod discarded on a dresser to pick her up and swing her into my now waiting lap. Cuddling her close to my chest, I beamed down at her and sat pretzel-style for more comfort. "Hey there Sof! What's up 'lil lady?" I smiled when she looked up and her messy golden locks tickled my nose, soft dew-green eyes looking up at me wide and curious. She herself grinned, a giggle escaping her small form as she raised a petite hand to my cheek. "Sissy! I wanted you to play Toof Fairy Princess wif me!" I laughed and stroked some of her long, bedraggled hair from her face and kissed her forehead. This was one of her favorite games to play with me, and I could never refuse such a cute little girl like her. Then again, I had never been the one to refuse a request from anything cute. "Alright alright, I'll be in your room in a second Sof. Just let me get my tiara!" I said with a proud smirk. I lifted her from my hold and onto the floor before standing myself to watch her dash down the hallway, hands outstretched in front of her giggled like a maniac. God, I loved my family more than anything else… they were so tender at that age, so full of imagination (which is the thing I most respect). I shook my head with a chuckle and turned towards my closet, sauntering over and opening that wide, blank white door. Sure enough, hanging half-off a shelf was a hand-crafted paper tiara made on golden paper with multiple rhinestones coronet jewels glue-gunned to the highest points and middle. I plucked it from its throne and set it ontop of my head, much to big now. Sofie and I had made matching pairs last summer, but I thought my own from when I was her age would fare better. A memory made is always a good one if you want it to be, right? So I zipped off down the hall after my little sister and caught up with her in her own room. There she joined me in the middle of her bed, already in her matching crown and fairy wings strapped on, holding out a blue pair for me. I slid them on and tried my best not to pay attention to the tight sting as I flopped on the floor, smiling up at her in a one-knee crouch. "Milady Tooth Fairy~" She laughed delightedly and shook her head, hair swaying about her head in great yellow pools. "No no! YOU be the Toof Fairy dis time!" She was already halfway off the bed and forcing me up from my respective kneel as I gasped and felt my heart warming. Sofie had never let me be the Tooth Fairy before! Not wanting to let the young child change her mind, I then sat on the edge of the bed with my back straight and chin held high, looking down at little Sofie with a soft, kind smile I could only picture the Tooth Fairy having. I reached out and touched her head, lifting her up to sit in my lap again as I kissed her forehead the echo of a laugh trembling in the back of my throat. "Alright kiddo, just this once, I'll be your Tooth Fairy…" I raised my voice to a higher, more feminine one and tried my best to force it to sound melodic as manageable. The Tooth Fairy through my eyes, while I was younger, was always so beautiful and full of magical, inhuman qualities that left her soft-hearted and undeniably sweet; this is how I was going to strive to be if I was to play the part. "And you shall be one of my fairies!" I jumped up, spinning her in a circle and let her stand, holding her tinier hand in mine. I let my voice drop to a whisper and felt my own eyes flood with an over-exaggerated excitement. "I sense a tooth nearby!" I pointed towards her door and she gasped, little mouth ajar as she listened to her basic, 'commander'. "Just right from this doorway, down the staircase and into the kitchen!" She giggled, nose wrinkling at the thought of adventure. I half-turned and touched her shoulder lightly, beaming. "Now… Since I am all fun in my work, I will let you race me to get it! Winner has to… tickle the loser till she's breathless!" My eyes narrowed with mischief as we both readied to run. "Ready, get set… go!"

Down we went, faster and faster I heard her little feet padding on the hardwood steps. She hopped down the most of them like a rabbit and I giggled as I watched it all, having given her a ten-second head-start. I wasn't very athletic, but I was still slim and very tall. Those long legs give you a good boost in the long run. And when I took off, it didn't take me very long at all to leap three steps at a time and swing around the corner to catch up. I was only running at half speed and giving Sof the chance to glance back and gurgle at me before I swooped in front of her and picked her up, kissing all over her face. Leaning against the kitchen sink, I laughed and flicked the rim with a small, dorky 'boop' sound before doing the same to her nose (lacking of sound of course XD). "Uh-oh, looks like the Tooth Fairy outbested you this time little worker~! Do you know what that means~~" Sofie's eyes grew big and wide with mock terror and she squealed as I sat her down on the counter, lifting her shirt and blowing hard onto her stomach. We were both sent into fits of giggles by the time I stopped and I collapsed half on the marble myself losing it like an idiot. Our mother glanced around the corner from the living-room and smiled seeing the two of us at play, those eyes I loved so much twinkling behind her glasses. "That sure looks like fun." Panting and grinning widely I sat up, leaning against the edge of the counter and beamed at her. "Yeah, it was! Me and Sof were just playing a little Tooth Fairy game again when the Tickle Monster interrupted!" I waved a little fist at the air and grimaced at it as Sofie giggled and sat up looking at the invisible tickle monster; which should have been me. One of mom's eyebrows raised nearly to her hair-line and she smirked. "But if I remember correctly, wasn't a certain SOMEBODY supposed to be watching out for Jamie today, hm?" I felt my mind fog over a moment and then I flushed, embarrassed, slipping the fairy wings from my shoulders with a gasp. "Crap! Ah, I'm sorry ma! He said he'd be just down by the lake and I wasn't thinking! Ah, I oughta-" She shook her head laughing. "Don't worry too bad over it. I'm sure he's still there skating with his friends. Go ahead and have some fun outside in the snow; watch over him then and I'll let this one slide." I glanced to Sofie who was busy trying to reach our dog from her perch on the marble and smiled softly sighing and setting my wings on the counter-top. I gave mom a quick nod before grabbing my winter coat off the hook by the door, a tight black one with a fake, white-fur-lined hood, and slid on my gloves pulling on a gray beanie. "Alright mom. I promise, I won't let you down!" I gave her a salute and a lop-sided grin (which would later be much more familiar ;D) and literally jumped into my furry boots, swinging open the door. I got a cold just of wind to the face but unlike most people, my smile only grew and I took in a big whiff of the chilled air. "Stay warm and be careful when crossing ice!" Mom called as if I were already halfway down the street. I glanced back at her, dirty blonde eyebrows rising till they hid behind my hat's rim and smirked with a laugh. "Now worries, I will!" And then I closed the door, marching dutifully down my back-porch steps, arms swinging a bit at my sides like a child's would. Winter was my favorite time of the whole year and nothing was going to bring me down!


End file.
